Rains of Castamere
by HannahBanana94
Summary: "A lions still has claws" With rebellion brewing in the kingdom of Westeros, where will Thea find herself when the fighting does begin? A lion of House Lannister, Thea is young and troublesome. She is brave, and stupid, enough to do whatever she pleases, without a thought about the consequences. That has gotten her into trouble enough times, and it isn't about to end yet. OC.
1. one

**Summary: **_"A lions still has claws" With rebellion brewing in the kingdom of Westeros, where will Thea find herself when the fighting does begin? A lion of House Lannister, Thea is young and troublesome. She is brave, and stupid, enough to do whatever she pleases, without a thought about the consequences. That has gotten her into trouble enough times, and it isn't about to end yet. OC._

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Game Of Thrones or A Song Of Fire And Ice. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is Thea.**

**Authors Note: Before you begin, this is not your typical GoT original character fanficion. I have read many of them and although many of them are brilliant and I have been captivated by them, I will take a different spin on the whole Lannister OC. There is going to be no pairing for the time being. She will have suitors yes, but she's adamant at not marrying at the present time. I haven't read anything like it, but it probably does exist somewhere, so I apologize if it does follow a similar...basis, or whatever. It wasn't my intention. It was purely co-incidental. **

* * *

**one**

Thea sat on by the window of her chambers in Casterly Rock. She stared out the window as the sun passed below the sea, as she ran her fingers over the soft fur of her pet cub, Lanny. The mountain lion cub had been a gift from her brother-in-law, King Robert, and his wife, her sister, Cersei, for her eighteenth name day, only weeks past. Robert and his men found it when hunting, it's mother dead. Thea immediately sprung to mind. The lion was the sigil of House Lannister, after all.

Thea Lannister was a young woman of eighteen name days. She bore the Lannister blonde hair and blue eyes. Of a woman so young and beautiful, it was remarkable that she had not married yet. Thea did not wish to marry soon, either. That was been her sisters life. Sold to the most powerful. Only the best for the Lannister children. The daughter of Lord Tywin and his second wife, Sibyl. Thea was six when her mother past away after the birth of her younger stillborn brother, Warin. She still remembers vividly visiting her mothers chambers and seeing her mother shaking violently in her bed. Her septa was hot on her heels and quickly rushed her out of the room. Thea was too young to understand what had happened. It wasn't until later that her father found her and told her had passed. Thea had the same motherless upbringing as her older half-siblings Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion.

Thea was raised as a lady. She learned to walk, talk, dress, smile, courtesy, behave, do everything in a womanly manner. But, Thea also picked up archery and a small bit of sword fighting from her brothers. It was done in secret, until her father found out and put a stop to it. "_A lady doesn't play with swords. Especially a Lannister_", were his words. Thea was twelve.

Lanny caught his reflection in the window and, playfully, batted his small paw against the glass. He jumped back in response, making Thea giggle. The mountain lion looked up at her and begin playing with the ends of her golden hair as if it was a string toy. Thea giggled again and pulled the ends of her long hair behind her shoulders. It was then her handmaiden, Carys, entered the room. Thea's head turned quickly to meet the Pentoshi woman, who approached her with a letter in her hand.

"My lady, a message from Kings Landing," Carys courtesies to her lady and gently hand the message to her. Thea places the lion cub on the floor before taking it from her handmaiden.

"You may go," Thea said turning and taking her seat again. Unrolling the letter, Thea's eyes danced across her sisters handwriting.

_Dear sister,_

_I wish I could have wrote during a more happy occasion. I have to inform you that Jon Arryn has recently died. As saddened as my husband, the King, and I may be, it is his duty to replace Jon as Hand of the King. I have tried to influence his decision in favor of our dear father, but Robert refused. We are travelling north as we speak to Winterfell. Robert hopes to persuade Lord Stark to take up the position. A foolish decision. He also requests that you also travel north. He knows that the Stark have a son slightly older than yourself. I know father would never allow it, but who is he to go against the word of the King. He hopes that by arranging a betrothal between yourself and Robb Stark, as well as marrying off my dear Joffery to the oldest Stark girl, would aid him in convincing Lord Stark to join him in King's Landing. It has all been very rash and stupid, I know. I have also wrote to father. I expect he will send a few of his men with you on the road to Winterfell. The King hopes you to arrive on the same day as our party. That means leaving almost immediately. I'm sure father can gather his men quickly enough. Jaime, Tyrion and my children are also travelling with us North. I know they will ecstatic to see you. I will see you soon, dear sister. _

_Your Queen and sister,_

_Cersei Baratheon. _

Thea stormed out of her chambers and down the narrow passages of keep at Casterly Rock. She reached the council room where her father sat at the large table, messages surrounding him.

"Father, have you received Cersei's message?" Thea asked, moving swiftly past the guards and into the dark room. Night was falling fast.

"I have indeed," her father said, leaning back in his chair. Tywin Lannister was an aging, battle worn man. He had picked the Lannister name from the dirt and turned it into the one of the richest and most well respected families in the whole of Westeros. He was a cold, intelligent, arrogant, calculating and ruthless man, a number of these traits passing on to his four children. His first marriage to his first cousin, Joanna Lannister, was for love. Something Tywin never allowed for his own children who have already come of age, and most surely, won't happen for the youngest, Thea. After Joanna's death, Tywin didn't intend to remarry. It wasn't until Jaime, his heir, joined the Kings guard, giving up all right to titles and inheritance, leaving his hated son Tyrion as heir. Tywin remarried, this time for an alliance with the Martell's. Sibyl Martell was the same age as Thea when she married Tywin Lannister, eighteen name days. Tywin hoped she would bear more sons and have Tyrion join the Nights Watch in time. Sibyl's pregnancy with Thea was easy, but she bore a daughter. Sibyl became pregnant several time before her death giving birth to her stillborn son, Warin.

"And you agree to this?" Thea asked, outraged "I will only marry the son of Lord Stark when the seven hells freeze over."

"What if the king demands it?" Tywin asked his daughter, already knowing her answer. Thea was a Lannister in blood and bone.

"I will happily refuse," Thea answered quickly, placing her hands on her hips.

"And you will go against the kings demands?"

"I'm sure the Starks have another son closer to Myrcella's age," Thea stated "If the king is so quick to marry off Joffery, he should quickly bargain his only daughter off along with that."

"You sound like a proper Lannister," Tywin said after a brief pause, turning the corners of his mouth up.

"I am a proper Lannister," Thea replied quickly.

"You will have to marry some day," Tywin said standing up.

"Just not today."

"And you will not go refusing when that day arrives," Tywin demanded his youngest child and daughter, walking towards her "Understood?"

"Completely," Thea replied, keeping her eyes locked directly on her fathers. Her blue eyes had been an exact replica of her fathers. It was the only physical Lannister trait that Tywin still displayed. His once blonde hair had now turned grey with age "If you excuse me, father. The Queen will be awaiting my message. We will talk tomorrow about arrangements for my trip to the North."

"You still wish attend?" Tywin asked as Thea exited the room.

"I am a Lannister, not a coward," Thea said, turning on her heels to face him "I shall handle my own affairs myself. I will not hide behind the words sent by Ravens. I bid you good night, father." Thea returned to her bed chambers where Carys was awaiting her.

"My lady," Carys curtsied.

"Carys please fetch some fresh water, I wish to wash before bed," Thea demanded before sitting down at her desk to write a reply to her sister. She would have it sent out first thing in the morning.

"As you wish, my lady," Carys said, going out of the room.

_My sister, my queen,_

_I am sorry of the loss of such a man. I will send my regards to the Tully woman he married - Lysa, was it? I heard whispers that he had come down with the fever. I guess he was too old to fight it. And a Stark as Hand of the King? I side with you, sister, father would have made a excellent choice. I hope your travels have been pleasant. It shall be cold in the North. I hope you have packed your warmest dresses. I as well. I shall begin arrangements tomorrow. I should be on my way to Winterfell before the week is out. It shall be a small party and you know I do not like to ride slow. We should be in the North not long after yourselves. As for the Stark boy, we'll just have to see about that. I will do not wish to marry to soon. I will have to get the King to reconsider. One Stark bound to the family by law is enough. I heard the girl is very pretty. I'm sure your grandchildren will be beautiful. At least I will be in good company with my family present. Please send them my wishes and I cannot wait to greet them in the North. Not forgetting you too, sister. It shouldn't be long. _

_You sister,_

_Thea Lannister. _

Thea rolled the message up and embezzled it with the wax Lannister sigil. In the morning, the raven will be sent out with it.


	2. two

**Summary: **_"A lions still has claws" With rebellion brewing in the kingdom of Westeros, where will Thea find herself when the fighting does begin? A lion of House Lannister, Thea is young and troublesome. She is brave, and stupid, enough to do whatever she pleases, without a thought about the consequences. That has gotten her into trouble enough times, and it isn't about to end yet. OC._

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Game Of Thrones or A Song Of Fire And Ice. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is Thea.**

**Authors Note: If there has been any confusion, I know people may pronounce it differently in different places or whatever. Thea's name is pronounced Thay-Ah not Thee-Ah, as it looks. I even do that. I pronounce names at how they look. I pronounced Catelyn's name CATCH-LIN, the entire time I read the book because I'm Irish and it's the Irish pronunciation. It only makes it worse that I grew up in an entirely Irish speaking part of Ireland, and I'd say about a good 70% of names are Irish names like Séan or Áisling or Patrick or Clodagh. You know what I mean. I'll stop rambling now.**

**And before you begin, yes, this is a pretty shit chapter (excuse my french). It's very AU. I did as in some of my own stuff, but a lot of it is true to the scenes. I'm sorry. I'm still trying to grasp how to write in a medieval style. I'm weally weally sworry. **

* * *

**two**

The final preparations for the King's arrivals were being organised as quickly as possible. They were due to arrive this afternoon and everything had to be finished on time. In the banquet hall, Catelyn was finalized all decisions and overseeing everything.

"We need plenty of candle for Lord Tyrion's chamber," She spoke, striding through the hall quickly "I'm told he reads all night."

"I'm told he drinks all night," Maester Luwin stated, following the Ladyship through the room.

"How much could he possibly drink, a man of his..." Catelyn pausing as she thought of an appropriate word "...stature?"

"We've brought up eight barrels of ale from the cellar," Maester Luwin informed her "Perhaps we'll find out."

"In any case, candles," Catelyn said "And Lady Thea's room should be prepared last. I'm told she is travelling from Casterly Rock to join us, and not King's Landing. But, I am also told she is a fast riding and will be here before the day is out."

"I didn't know Lady Thea was joining us?" Maester Luwin asked.

"Yes," Catelyn told him, pausing for a moment. Robert had asked to meet with Robb after his arrival. Catelyn knew straight away what he was planning for her son and the youngest Lannister. A marriage between the two houses.

"I hear stories of Lady Thea, my lady," Maester Luwin began "A beautiful girl that refuses to marry as of yet, if I am correct. She is of eighteen name days and hasn't been betrothed." _She will soon_, Catelyn thought _If the King has his way._

* * *

Catelyn had been sure to send Robb along with Theon and Jon to get their hair and beards tended to for the King's arrival. She couldn't have them looking unruly when they arrive, or the Queen wouldn't be happy. Theon was the first to sit in the Barbour seat, followed by Robb.

"Why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon asked.

"It's for the Queen, I bet," Theon stated "I hear she's a sleek bit of mink."

"I hear the Prince is a right royal prick."

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick," Theon replied quickly.

"I hear that Lady Thea Lannister is following them from Casterly Rock," Jon began "At the King's orders."

"And the King has ordered to meet with you?" Theon asked, looking to Robb, who nodded "A lion for a wife, I'm jealous."

"No," Robb stated. He hasn't given idea of the King arranging a marriage between the two any thought. Yes, it had crossed his mind, but he tossed it away. Lannister's and Stark's don't have good history. He was sure a marriage would not solve the conflict.

"Why else would he have the Lady travel north?" Theon asked.

"Because she is the Queen's younger sister," Jon stated. Both Tyrion and Jaime lived in King's Landing, leaving Thea the only Lannister child to still live in the Westerlands.

"Everyone know's that she resides in Casterly Rock," Theon said "Why would they have her make the journey, if it wasn't for a good cause?"

"Sheer him good, Tommy," Robb said, getting away from the subject. He took up and pushed his anxious brother into it "He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair."

"I hear she received a mountain lion for her names day," Theon informed them.

"A mountain lion?" Jon asked, curious as the Barbour clipped at his hair.

"Only a cub," Theon said "I wonder if she is as much as lioness as they say she is? They don't call her the Lady Lion for nothing."

"She can't be that bad," Robb stated.

"You never know," Theon began "I bet you would like a Lioness in your bed."

* * *

The Kings cavalry stormed through the gate of Winterfell. There had to be at almost one hundred of them. Men on horses carried the black and gold, stag embezzled Baratheon banners at the front, followed by the red and gold, lions of House Lannister, the Queens house. The Stark family stood in the courtyard awaiting the immanent arrival of their monarch. Catelyn stood by Eddard's side and Robb was too the other. The rest of the children lined out by age, apart from the youngest Rickon, who stood by his mother. Robb, Sansa, Ary- It was then Catelyn noticed that was Arya wasn't present between Sansa and Bran.

"Where's Arya?" She looked around, trying to locate her youngest daughter "Sansa, where is your sister?" Sansa shrugged in response. It was when the Kings cavalry were beginning to enter the courtyard that Arya came running over, a helmet resting on her head.

"Hey, hey, hey," Eddard stopped his daughter and took the helmet from her head "What are you doing with that on?" Robb and Jon sniggered at their younger sister. Arya had always protested against doing her lessons in music, etiquette and sewing, while the boys learned archery "Go on."

"Move," Arya hold her year younger brother, and took her place in the line-up. The whole cavalry entered the courtyard, and when King Robert's face was first seen, everyone dropped down to their knee. Helped off his horse, Robert made his way over to the Lord of Winterfell and his family. He gestured for him to stand, and everyone else followed the movement.

"Your grace," Eddard bowed his head. The King stayed silent and ran his eyes over his old friend.

"You've got fat," Robert stated. Eddard look down the obviously round stomach of the King and cocked his eyebrow. Both the men started laughing, breaking the awkward silence. Robert hugged his old war friend, before turning to his wife "Cat."

"Your grace," Catelyn greeted him, also sharing a hug. He tousled the hair of Rickon, who seemed tiny next to the huge man.

"Nine years, why have I not seen you?" Robert asked "Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, your grace," Eddard replied, as he noticed the Queen and her two younger children exiting the royal carriage "Winterfell is yours." Cersei made her way over to the Stark family, turning her lip at her surrounding. She obviously wasn't happy, but then again, when was she?

"Who have we here?" Robert said moving over to the tall young man that stood by his father "You must be Robb." Robert looked at the boy, while shaking his hand "I'll speak to you later, before the Lady Lannister arrives. You don't know how she can be. My, aren't you a pretty one. You're name is?"

"Arya," She spoke, as the King moved down the line to her.

"Oh, show us your muscles," Robert said, reaching Bran. The 10-year old flexed his arm "You'll be a soldier." Cersei gave one final look to her surrounding before joining the Stark family.

"That's Jaime Lannister," Arya standing, seeing the handsome knight remove his helmet, letting his blonde hair cascade around his face "The Queens twin brother."

"Will you please shut up," Sansa told her, as the Queen approached.

"My Queen," He said, gently kissing her hand.

"My Queen," Catelyn copied, curtsying.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects," Robert demanded. The Queens smug expression fell when she realized his intention. Lyanna.

"We have been riding for a month, my love," Cersei stated "Surely, the dead can wait."

"Ned," The King demanded and moved on. Eddard followed behind, the guards moving out of the way.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked, just a little too loud. The Queen heard and approached her brother.

"Where is our brother?" She asked Jaime, "Go and find the little beast." Jaime walk off and the Queen returned to the family who has welcomed her into their home as their guest "I do apologize. My little brother can be rude at times. I'm sure he will be here shortly. Him and my sister."

* * *

Just outside of the city walls, another fleet was arriving. Much smaller, two banner men carried the Lannister sigil as the hooded Thea followed. Along with her were ten guards and her handmaiden, Carys. It had been a long journey. Almost a month, but they rode fast enough. All the men and women rode horses to the North, speeding up their journey. Thea wasn't a slow rider either. She loved riding fast through the forests of Westerlands. But, of course, her father would always make sure she was accompanied by at least three guards. The walls of Winterfell were in sight. Thea clipped her heels into her horses sides to make him run faster. The banner men and guards sped up around her, as they galloped down the hill to Winterfell.

As they reached the gates of the town, the people had returned to their work. The blacksmith was hammering at a helmet. The stonemason was carving a new statue for the Banquet hall. They all stopped their work when they saw the party arrive. As they made their way into the courtyard, she found a lot of the men and women still in place from the King's arrival. Cersei turned too see her sister stop her horse in the middle of the courtyard and dismount it with ease. Although Thea's hood was draped over her head, her long blonde hair peaked out of it. Robb watched as the girl turned. No doubt it was the Lady Lannister. Small slender hands rose from her side and pulled the hood of her cloak off her head. _Blonde hair, of course. _Robb thought. The girl turned and her blue eyes scanned the Kings guards, her family and residents of Winterfell. She had a small oval face and her blonde hair hung loosely around her face. Elaborate hairstyles were never something Thea agreed with, especially those from the capital.

"Sister," Cersei said seeing the girl. She was merely a girl. Only eighteen. She had grown a lot since Cersei had last saw her sister, she was a young woman, yes, but she was still a girl. She hadn't married, nor been betrothed. Cersei fears she'll soon become the talk of the Realm if she doesn't become betrothed soon. And personally, she'd rather she be betrothed to anyone than the Stark boy behind her.

"Cersei, my queen," Thea hugged her sister "It has been too long, sister."

"Yes, it has," Cersei stated.

"Now, where _are_ these brothers of mine?" Thea asked, looking for them.

"Jaime has just gone to fetch the little beast," Cersei told her, escorting her over to the Starks "Guards, make sure that Robert knows of Thea's arrival once he is finished."

"I know rightly where Tyrion has gone," Thea whispered to her sister. A whorehouse, no doubt "Lady Stark, thank you for having me. The North is beautiful."

"It is, isn't it, Lady Lannister?" Catelyn asked, rhetorically "And the pleasure is all mine."

"And who is this?" Thea said, keeping her straight back, but looking down at the little boy by Catelyn Starks side "Tell me your name, boy?"

"Rickon, my lady," He said politely.

"Adorable," Thea smiled, revealing her straight wide grin "A little lord to guard the keep." Thea walked on towards the man that no doubt was Robb Stark. She curtsied in front of his, resting her hand in his. She did not bow her head neither, with the smug Lannister expression, she kept eye contact with the boy who the King was trying to marry her off to. She couldn't deny that he is handsome, but she had no intention to marry him "My Lord."

"Lady Lannister," Robb said, with a nod of his head. Thea quickly looked away and continued her introduction to the rest of the Stark children. The youngest girl, Arya, seemed particularly interested in her and asked questions about how long she has been horse riding and what not. Usually Lady's rode in the carriage, not on horse back. Thea looked around again. The place was dreary and dull. A grey sky loomed overhead and she made sure to watch her footing. A number of places on the ground looked extremely muddy and she didn't wish to dirty her dress. The party all moved into the banquet hall as the weather began to turn from dry to rain rather quickly. Thea knew for certain, she wasn't going to like it here.

* * *

**I am really really really really really really really sorry. I know it's so bad :( It just a boring, long filler chapter. Next one will be better. I'll try my best to make it better. **


	3. three

**Summary: **_"A lions still has claws" With rebellion brewing in the kingdom of Westeros, where will Thea find herself when the fighting does begin? A lion of House Lannister, Thea is young and troublesome. She is brave, and stupid, enough to do whatever she pleases, without a thought about the consequences. That has gotten her into trouble enough times, and it isn't about to end yet. OC._

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Game Of Thrones or A Song Of Fire And Ice. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is Thea.**

**Authors Note: Hopefully his one will be better than the last chapter. And if you guys would like a visual on Thea, I knew from the beginning that it would be the beautiful Blake Lively she would be modeled after. You see a lot of Thea's true colors in this chapter. She isn't happy at all. She isn't happy that she had to go North. She isn't happy she is being forced to marry. And she doesn't like Robert, so she isn't happy to be in his company for the duration of their stay. She's frustrated, because even she knows. There's no way she could say no the king and he'd take her word into account. Excuse my french again, but she truly doesn't have a fuck to give. **

**Holla at **_DamonSalvatorelover**, **__SeerStormborn _**and **_Guests_** for their lovely reviews on previous chapters. (you guests need to make a name so that I can thank yas all properly)**

* * *

**three**

"A _feast_ in _honor_ of the _King_," Thea said bitterly, as Carys finished brushing through the youngest Lannister's hair "If they only knew of the King's true self, they wouldn't be honoring him with feasts but with a beheading at the foot of the Sept."

"You shouldn't speak such things," Carys said, placing the brush back down on the table and walking over the fire. It had grown dim in the past few hours and Thea liked her room hot before she went to bed "You could be tried for treason, my lady."

"Like the great Robert Baratheon would take the head of the youngest daughter of Tywin Lannister and place it upon a spike. He's too cowardly to do such a thing." Thea spat, running her finger through the ends of her soft hair. There had been no love loss between Thea Lannister and Robert Baratheon. She thought him a drunken swine. She had been forced to tolerate him her whole life as her brother by law "I am not in the presence of the King, my family or his guard, so I shall speak no good words of the fat oaf."

"My lady, how would you like your hair styled?" Carys walked back over to her after washing off her hands in the pale of water.

"Leave it be," Thea said, turning in her chair to face her Pentoshi handmaiden "Carys, how do you find the King?"

"He is a good man," Carys didn't know how to answer. If they were overheard, a young woman like Thea Lannister would never be declared a traitor. A lowborn woman of Pentos working as a handmaiden would. She couldn't speak ill of the King. Her answer had clearly been wrong as Thea pursed her lips and narrowed her blue eyes slightly. The Lannister woman had been blessed with thick dark eyelashes, enveloping her eyes perfectly. Many a man had been lost in those blue orbs.

"A good man?" Thea asked, a slight chuckle in her voice, standing up and brushing out her skirts.

"Yes, my lady."

"And you think him brave and honorable like the stories say?" Thea asked, taking small steps towards the woman.

"Yes, my lady," Carys repeated.

"And honorable man doesn't indulge on wine and whores every other night and till return to the bed where his wife sleeps," Thea said, with a firm face "An honorable man would claim his bastards, even if the Faith of the Seven doesn't allow such a thing. And God knows he's fathered plenty. Too many to count." Thea stepped past her visibly shaken handmaiden. Thea had the Lannister temper, she just shows it in a more lady-like fashion. She stood in front of the blazing fire, staring deep into the dancing flames "He dishonors himself in those whorehouses. He dishonors my sister by bedding those whores. He dishonors the Realm for believing he is an appropriate King."

"My la-" Carys began, but her speech was cut short by Thea.

"Robert Baratheon. _King _of the Andals and the First Men. _Lord_ of the Seven Kingdoms. _Protector _of the Realm." Thea spoke "The dishonorable swine does not deserve the title of King. Seven Hells, I'd rather that Viserys _Targaryen_ to be resting his silver haired buttocks on the iron throne."

"If I have caused you offence, my lady, I am truly sorry," Carys said, lowing her head and looking to the ground.

"Offence?" Thea asked, turning around and burrowing her eyebrows together "Why would I take offence? You were just stating your own opinion of the man. I was just merely telling you the truth." Thea walked forward to stand to her handmaidens front "Raise your head girl, you're not a sulking child. Tell me, what do you think of love?"

"Love, my lady?"

"Yes," Thea answered.

"When a woman and a man accept each other for who they are, be true to one another, forgiving them for all the wrongs they have done in the past and standing by them in the future," Carys stated.

"And, do you believe in true love?" Thea asked "or soul mates? Whatever they call it from wherever you're from."

"Yes," Carys said, with a nod of her head. Thea resting her hand on the back of the chair and tilted her hair slightly to the right "Yes, I do."

"Hm, exactly as I thought." Thea blinked her eyes as she looked at the Pentoshi woman "Well I am grateful I do not need to care what you believe. This notion that one man is destined to be with only one woman is a lie mothers tell their daughters at night. I am saddened to tell you this, but there is no such thing. No man or woman can ever be true to one another because they are never true to themselves. Look at Eddard Stark. An honorable and loyal man, and I don't doubt that he is. Yet, he fathered a bastard." No man is forever true and honorable as no woman is ever loyal and diligent.

"Lord Stark has given you a place in his home as his guest, my lady," Carys spoke "A true lady would respect that."

"I am guest of the King, of course, he would have to offer me his home and, I think we both agree that _I _am no true lady," Thea said, baring her teeth like lion and stepping forward again "Listen to me, Carys and listen well. In our sad, sorry little lives no man is forever brave and honorable as no woman is ever loyal and true. I may have been raised in Casterly Rock, away from the deception and corruption of King's Landing, but I know enough of the politics."

"My lady, please," Carys said, but it fell upon deaf ears.

"We all know the truth. Only one does accept it easier than others," Thea spat, walking back to her seat. "King Robert. The fat oaf lies to his wife every night when he arrives home from a whore house. Lord Stark, as honorable as the man may be, betrayed his wife some eighteen years past. Even my dear brother Jaime. The Kingslayer. He swore to protect a mad man, and yet he stabs him in the back. But, I do not love him any less. He's a Lannister and my brother. You've just got to accept that all men are dirty, rotten liars, and as are some of the women in this Realm." Thea took to her seat again.

"My lady Thea," Carys began, on the verge of tears, it had not been the first time Thea had revealed her lion blood to her. Thea's nature always intimidated Carys, but its time like this, she feels truly afraid of the girl almost ten years her junior "Do you- Do you need help getting into your dress for the feast?"

"No, that shall be all for now," Thea said, glaring back over her shoulder at the dark haired woman, who was wringing her hands "You may go to your chambers and I will call upon you when you are needed."

"My lady," Carys curtsied, before turning and walking to the door.

"And Carys," Thea said and the woman stopped at the wooden door. A satisfied smirk played upon the golden headed woman lips "I really enjoyed our talk."

* * *

**Confused? Yeah, I was kind of confused to. I had to read it over a few times and re-write different things. **

**Just to explain it. The whole thing begins with Thea venting her frustration. She doesn't like her brother in law and what is going on then has driven her to the point of frustration. **

**Carys tries to help, but makes it worse. **

**Thea knows of her brother-in-laws...not-so-hidden secrets. She just takes that as a great offence because in her eyes, and I suppose in many peoples eyes, he is dishonoring her sister by doing so.****Thea is fiercely protective over her family. It has only fueled her...distrust of the man.**

**The whole thing has only added to Thea's theology that nobody is 100% truthful, or good, whatever. Any positive...thing would go in there. Man or woman, they all lie. They all cheat. They all betray one another at one point or another. Thats just the way it is in her head, and that basically the main focus of this chapter. **

**You see more into Thea's character. There are very few people she trusts. Shockingly, Carys is actually one of them. But, Thea is kind of...I don't know if sinister is the right word. She is forcing Carys to believe in what Thea herself believes in. She wants everyone to share her theologies and beliefs and the people she trusts, like her father, Cersei, etc, they all hold at least some of them. She feels like she can tell Carys anything, yet, she's not the person Thea expects her to be to be able to trust her. She's very intimidating and seems to get joy out of frightening the utter daylights out of her handmaiden. **

**I am actually going to stop rambling now, its only building up the word count. I have just told you most of Thea's character, too, which I didn't intend to do. But, please, if you have any of your own opinions on Thea, I am open to _constructive_ criticism. I'm sorry, but I will be upset if you just basically tell me "_The is terrible_". Haha.  
**

**I would like to hear back from you guys, do not be afraid to review. I answer them all, as you see below. I do hope to hear from you soon. **

**-HannahBanana**

**Replies: **

**_DamonSalvatorelover: _**_Ah, schucks! Yer too kind :) Thank you very much, I appreciate it. _

**_SeerStormborn:_**_ At least someone likes it (luls). Yeah, I've read like...fourteen different stories where they is a female Lannister and it's all she's the good one, she marries this person or that person, she leaves her family behind, she doesn't get along with Cersei, yada yada yada. I wanted to create a different character. She is proud of her family, her blood and her heritage. Cersei likes her because they are, pretty much, kindred spirits, as you'll see as this continues. She doesn't want to marry, especially for land or money, as she knows her father is going to do eventually. I'm not dissing the other characters, they're brilliant. I just wanted to introduce something a little different to the whole GoT equation. Thank you for reading it, honey! _

**_Guest:_**_ Ah, fanks! You're amazing for reviewing so nicely! I love you :D _


	4. four

**Summary: **_"A lions still has claws" With rebellion brewing in the kingdom of Westeros, where will Thea find herself when the fighting does begin? A lion of House Lannister, Thea is young and troublesome. She is brave, and stupid, enough to do whatever she pleases, without a thought about the consequences. That has gotten her into trouble enough times, and it isn't about to end yet. OC._

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Game Of Thrones or A Song Of Fire And Ice. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is Thea.**

**Authors Note: Unfortunately, this chapter seems to be a lot like the second chapter, kind of shit!**

**Holla at **_DamonSalvatorelover**, **__SeerStormborn**, **burningflame74**, **akanohana _**and **_Guests_** for their lovely reviews on previous chapters. (you guests need to make a name so that I can thank yas all properly)**

* * *

**four**

Not wanting to attend this feast in the first place, Thea took her time getting ready. Knowing it would be loud and full of drunken men, she wandered the castle for a while. Winterfell was a lot larger than it looked, and she had gotten lost down its halls more than once. She ended up finding herself outside, near the horses stables. She spotted her own white horse in its own stable. The guards should have given the Majesty it's evening feed. That was it's name. Majesty. Walking over to make sure her horse had been properly fed, she heard loud thuds come from another stable. Looking over, she saw a dark, curly haired young man, swinging his sword against a dummy. Screeches of metal erupted from there as the steel sword hit against the metal pole propping up the straw dummy. Thea slowly walked across the yard to the young man, not much older than her.

"And why are you not at the feast?" Thea's voice broke the also silence of the dark yard. The dark haired man turned around slowly. Taking in his appearance, Thea knew he was a Stark. '_This must be the bastard,'_ Thea thought.

"I could ask you the same question, Lady Thea," The man spoke.

"You know, I think it rude when you know my name," Thea spoke, gliding her hand along the wooden banister, as she walked towards the doorway of the stable "and I do not know yours."

"Jon Snow," He informed her, watching her carefully. He had seen both the Lady and the Queen earlier and they both shared a resemblance of one another. At this moment, Thea looked like a Lion preparing to pounce.

"Ah," Thea said, with a coy smile spread across her face and a chuckled escaping her throat. '_As I thought,' _she imagined "And why is Jon Snow out here when we could be inside getting drunk on wine like all the other men?"

"Lady Stark though it might dishonor the royal family to have a bastard in their midst," Jon told her.

"I wouldn't bother," Thea said, leaning on the wooden post "The King himself dishonors the royal family enough as it is."

"You do not like the King?" Jon asked. The last person he thought he'd be talking to tonight was Lady Thea Lannister.

"I have no good words for him," Thea spoke, looking down at the steel sword in his hand "May I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your sword," Thea informed him, pointing at the weapon he had hanging by his side.

"It's not a toy," Jon said, snidely.

"And do I look like a child?" Thea asked, tilting her head to the side and extending her hand. He hesitated. Should he trust a Lannister with his sword. Everyone knows of Jaime Lannister and what he done to the Mad King. Slabbed him in the back with his sword. That is where his nickname derives from; the Kingslayer "I only wish to admire it. You can trust me, Snow."

"It's heavy," Jon said, slowly handing her the blade. She slowly took it and rest the shining steel in one palm and gripped the handle the other.

"It's very nice," Thea said, keeping her head low and looking up at the young man in front of her, a look of distrust on his face. She let the sword slide off the palm of her hand, but, kept a loose grip on the handle. Jon jumped back and let out a yelp.

"Watch it." She gripped the handle tights and help the sword in front of her, holding an attacking position.

"I know how to handle a blade, Snow," Thea said, holding her stance. Jon stared at the end of his own sword in that hand of the youngest Lannister. She chuckled and lowered the blade.

"This is no laughing matter," Jon spoke. Just then a horse road into the training yard. A tall man in all blade was riding it. He stopped and dismounted as a guard took his horse for him. Thea saw a smile spread across Jon's face as the man approached the two acquaintances "Uncle Benjen." '_Ah, of course,__' _Thea thought _'Benjen Stark was a brother of the Night's Watch.'_

"You've gotten bigger," Benjen spoke, before his eyes caught sight of the blonde haired beautiful yielding a sword by her side "And whose this? A new lady friend?"

"He wishes, my lord," Thea said, with a coy smile. Jon looked away from the young woman.

"Please, call me Benjen."

"My father wouldn't be happy if I were to disregard my manners, my lord," Thea spoke "He and my Septa spend long enough forcing them upon me, for me to go and throw them away now."

"And you're father is?" Benjen asked.

"Tywin Lannister."

"You're his youngest girl?" Benjen inquired.

"Thea Lannister, my lord," Thea introduced herself, curtsying slightly. He may be a man of the Night's Watch, but he was still highborn and Thea had her manners.

"I knew your mother before they married," Benjen informed her "Sibyl Martell was a kind woman. I was sad to hear of her and your brothers deaths in childbed."

"Thank you, my lord," Thea nodded, looking to the ground. Jon looked to the saddened teenager. He knew of being a motherless child "I will pass your word onto my father. Although, I do not think he will think much of it. It has been twelve years since my mothers passing."

"Why aren't you two at the feast?" Benjen asked, after a silence fell between them.

"I got lost," Thea said, with a coy smile on her face. Obviously, she was lying.

"And you, boy?" Benjen asked him.

"Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst," Jon repeated what he had said to Thea earlier in their conversation.

"Well, you're always welcome at the wall," Benjen said, with a nod of his head "I best be getting inside. My brother will be awaiting me, and so will your sister, Lady Thea. I suggest you hurry. I hear the Queen isn't a patient woman."

"I'm sure Cersei won't mind," Thea said "It was nice seeing you, my lord."

"And you too, my lady," Benjen replied and turned to Jon before he departed inside "We'll speak more tomorrow."

"You're uncle seems a nice man," Thea said politely, running her fingers gently across the smooth surface of the blade.

"He is," Jon said firmly. The corners of Thea's mouth curled up as she thought on her earlier conversation with Carys. There had been a change in Thea. She had changed since her talk with Benjen. Thea seemed a lot more vulnerable and weak. A lot more human.

"I would hand the boy back his sword, sister," the familiar voice of her brother rang in Thea's ears "We know what father would do if he heard you were handling weapons again."

"Thank you, Snow," Thea said, handing the blade back to its owner "It is a remarkable piece of craftsmanship. Was it made here?"

"It was, my lady" Jon nodded, sliding the blade back into its sheath.

"Ah, young love is so refreshing in these days," Tyrion joked.

"Tyrion Lannister, need I inform father of your whereabouts when you were to greet the Starks this morning?" Thea asked, putting her hands on her hips threateningly "I'm sure he wouldn't be happy once he heard you were waiting his gold on whores again." _'There is the lioness from before,'_ Jon thought.

"Then I'll speak no more of it, sister" Tyrion said, raising his eyebrows "May I ask why you aren't at the feast? I'm sure the Queen won't be pleasure with our absence."

"I got lost, met a nice young man and conversed," Thea said, straightening her back taller "There is no shame in that."

"There is, when he is the bastard brother of your soon betrothed," Tyrion replied quickly. He knew of Roberts plans to wed Thea to Robb Stark.

"Not if I have any say in the matter," The said, quirking one eyebrow upwards.

"I'm sure the King will happily consider your opinion, sister," Tyrion said "You best be getting inside."

"And you, brother?" Thea asked "Cersei will be wanting to speak with you."

"And she will," Tyrion said, sitting up on a nearby bench and holding up a sack of wine "Once I have prepared myself for an evening with the Starks of Winterfell."

"It was good talking to you, Snow," Thea said, before turning and walking in the direction Benjen went in.

"_I hope my sister didn't scare you,_" She heard Tyrion speak lowly "The Lady Lion_ seems to be in a fowl mood this evening."_

* * *

**And before you get any idea's this isn't going to be a Jon/OC fanfiction. Sorry to disappoint if you were getting excited. He has been the only one so far to see Thea vulnerable and weak at the mention of her mother. She is human after all. She's not always this fierce, confident lioness of a woman. A nice change, do you think? Don't worry, it's not going to last for long. This is Thea we're talking about.**

**hope you guys enjoyed it, i know it's bad, but don't be afraid to review!**

**-HannahBanana**

**Replies: **

**_DamonSalvatorelover: _**_Aww, thanks honey! So do I, her, Nina Dobrev and Amy Huberman are my girl crushes. Hope you liked this one!__  
_

**_burningflame74:_**_ Thanks for the review, cailín! Yeah, like I said. It' just something different. Don't get me wrong, I love all them stories too. They're brilliant. I wouldn't fall in love with Thea. She's a bit malicious and very vicious. And like DamonSalvatorelover said in their last review, she has the Lannister sassiness. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
_

**_akanohana:_**_ Fanks, dollie! I'm glad you're loving it :D There probably will be at one point. She is a highborn woman, and the society she lives in requires her to marry a highborn man. I'll tell you now, it will happen eventually, and will be a pairing, but I haven't given much thought (yet) as to when it will be and to whom! Haha, I'm happy with the reviews I've already got. I'm not going to push my luck and want anymore. Just did, hope you loved it :D _


End file.
